Path of Ruin
by Purin-chan
Summary: Straying a bit from what I usually write. Not necessarily X/L. Some sexual implications.


_Path of Ruin_

Purin-chan: o.O And the first fanfic since my unofficial return! *runs away to disappear for 6 months again* Just kidding. About this fanfic...- I dunno. The idea hit me, I didn't know how to write it down, and this huge babble about absolutely nothing came out. In fact, it's not really even written in typical fanfiction format. More like rambling format. Anyhow, enough of this, read beyond if you dare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was wrong with her? Was she trembling in fear?  
Hah! Lina Inverse trembling in fear? Oh, please. Your humor has run dry.  
...or so she wished they would say. Wished they would shut their damn mouths and go screw themselves on a tree, that's what she wished. But no, of course not. These were no ordinary people – if you would call them such a thing. These were _mazoku_, full-blooded, purely sadistic _mazoku_. And one in particular happened to be getting on her nerves at the time. A certain purple-haired, smilie-faced priest by the name of Xelloss...  
Oh how she wished he would just rot and die, there on the spot! In fact, she prayed every night to L-sama for it to happen.  
You may be wondering at this point in time why she was so obligated to do such a thing. Well, it wasn't your every day "Sore wa himitsu desu!" kind of thing, that's for sure. It was more like "Lina-san, would you like to be my blood-mate?"  
Needless to say, she attempted to fireball his ass around the globe before she would let him even lay a finger on her, but days passed and eventually she found herself wound up in his act, or more specifically, sleeping quarters.  
This, my friends, is what started Lina Inverse down the path of ruin.  
Well one night had obviously not been enough for the mazoku. Lina found herself forced through the act day after day, until she completely lost track of time and space in the world. Poor Lina.  
When she left the awful prison, she was a full-blooded mazoku - slit pupils and all.  
So what did this sorceress – excuse me, mazoku do first upon arriving on the physical plane once more? That's right, she went to visit old friends.  
Though much to her misfortune, not a single soul was happy to see her. Only the chimera known as Zelgadiss received her arrival with warmth, but expectedly, he only sustained her presence for a night before fleeing whilst she lay asleep. After all, who could stand the reek of blood for longer than a few hours?  
So, unhappy mazoku Lina found many human corpses at her feet, all murdered out of her own accord.  
Did she enjoy doing such a thing to her dear comrades? Well, just a little.  
So she ended up shivering alone in the hallways of the mansion on Wolf Pack Island. Trembling in fear, on the brink of insanity, until He came to retrieve her.  
And this is where this pointless babble begins – this twisted, sadistic plot.

"How much do you love me, Lina-san?" Xelloss hissed in her ear as he nibbled teasingly on it, more to annoy her than to please. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body towards his, pressing her abdomen against his chest in order to get a good spot on her neck to bite.  
She suppressed the moan that came gurgling out her throat anyway. "I love you to death, _sweetheart_," she sneered back at him.  
_Love you so much I'd be thrilled to see you _**_dead_**_.  
_ He chuckled at her aggravation, and obvious displeasure at what he was doing. He trailed his index finger up her spine, then down again and settled it in the cave of her back, caressing her curves ever-so-gently. She writhed against him, holding back cries as he touched and massaged sensitive areas of skin. It was actually quite astonishing to her how he knew exactly where to lay each finger, and how his smile grew with every reaction.  
_Get your damn filthy hands off me, you...  
_ He kissed her then, so hotly, so passionately it left her breathless. This only added to his amusement, and fueled the need for more. He kissed his way down her cheek, her neck, her body, all the way down to crevasses best left unnamed, sliding articles of clothing off her pallid body as he did so.  
_Hate you...hate you...wish you'd rot and die.  
_ The deed was finished quickly, both sides obtaining maximum amounts of pleasure. They lay entangled in one another's arms, one thinking thoughts of death, the other unknown.  
_Sent me down the path of ruin...  
_ "I love you, Xelloss."  
_Hope you die for it...  
_ A faint chuckle was heard. "I know. I know."  
_...And if you do, take me with you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: No, I do _not_ know. So don't bother asking.


End file.
